First Kiss
by kandydoll
Summary: Julian has his first kiss with August.


Julian was jealous of August Pullman in a lot of ways.

Over the past few years, he had come to realize that August was perfect. The boy's incredible ability to forgive and move on stunned Julian.

Perhaps, however, the fact that August was open with his sexuality impressed him a little more.

August was gay, and it wasn't a secret. He had came out a few days after his fourteenth birthday, and everyone had been accepting. Julian remembered being there with him while he told his parents. His dad had went out and bought him a cake, and his sister and mother assured the crying August that they loved him no matter what.

It made Julian sick.

The brunette knew his parents wouldn't react that way if they discovered his secret. Julian often felt envious of August's family, no matter how hard he tried not to be. They were just so happy, so different than what he was used to.

Up until he was a freshman, Julian always assumed he was straight, despite never having really liked a girl—or anyone, for that matter. Sure, he used to have a crush or whatever on his old friend, Summer, back in the fifth grade, but he had mostly found himself noticing how everyone was getting into relationships and he wasn't.

Julian's whole security came crashing down when he discovered he liked August. Now, he wasn't so sure what he was. He toyed with the idea of calling himself gay, but that didn't feel right. Bisexual, maybe? That felt more suiting, if he was being honest with himself.

Julian wasn't sure when he began liking August. Despite being his former bully, they had made amends and became friends by the time sixth grade started. Talks over the phone led to sleepovers. Eventually, they were each other's best friend. August even admitted he didn't hang out with Jack as much, and the brunette remembers how happy he had been to hear that.

Now, August was laying on Julian's bed, texting someone. The boy had a lot of friends, which was ironic.

Julian used to be the popular one, and everyone had disliked August. However, things eventually changed. He was happy for the other teenager, though.

The boy deserved genuine and loving friends after everything Julian had put him through.

Julian was slightly embarrassed at the fact that he barely hung out with anybody. He mostly just chilled with August and occasionally one of August's other friends such as Jack or Summer—even though it was sort of weird with them, especially since the former had punched him in the mouth a few years back. Jack never ended up apologizing for that, either.

"Who are you texting?" pried Julian as he climbed on his bed, his body next to August's.

"Jack," replied August. "I may sleep over at his place tonight."

Julian bit his lower lip, and he was surprised to find himself grow a bit agitated. "Aw, dude. That sucks. I thought we could have a sleep over tonight." He found it a little childish to be calling it a sleep over.

Julian knew August loved each of his friends deeply. The blond tried to spend as much time with each of them as he could, and there wasn't a day that passed when he wasn't showing his appreciation for the people in his life.

"I'm sorry," apologized August, and Julian noticed that he suddenly seemed anxious. "Yeah, we can. I'll just tell Jack something came up."

Julian felt guilt pick at his being, but he didn't object.

As August texted Jack to inform him that he wouldn't be coming over for the night, Julian found himself getting lost staring at the oblivious August's eyes. A smile tugged at his lips, and his chest felt warm.

"You're adorable," said Julian with a low chuckle, dark eyes affectionately gazing into his best friend's own pair.

August's body heated up as he glanced up at his friend, and the room suddenly fell silent. The air around them became almost suffocating, and the blond noticed that Julian's cheeks now had a rosy tint to them.

"Sorry," murmured the brunette. "That was really wei—"

"No," August cut him off. "It's okay, I don't think it's weird. Don't worry about it."

"Oh," muttered Julian, and the room fell silent. August went back to texting Jack.

For some reason, Julian felt like crying. A lump formed in his throat, and his eyes watered. He began to panic, not wanting to cry in front of his crush. He didn't want to embarrass himself over something dumb.

However, things didn't work out in his favor. Julian began to sob hard, instantly alerting August.

"What's wrong, Julian?" questioned his best friend, sounding horribly concerned.

Julian was a good liar, except for when it came to August.

As always, Julian spilled his heart out.

"I like you a lot," admitted Julian as he cried. "I know I shouldn't, but I do. You don't have to give me the rejection speech or whatever. I already know that you don't feel the same way. I'm so stupid. . ."

August didn't even think twice before he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Julian's, the brunette's crying coming to a halt.

The kiss was sweet and innocent, until it wasn't. Julian let out a soft moan because August's lips felt so good against his. Julian began to attack the other fourteen-year-old's lips, giving gentle bites as he pulled August underneath him.

"J–Julian," whispered August, panting as he forcibly tried to pull away, "stop."

Julian stopped kissing him immediately and let him loose, pulling his eyebrows close together. "Is something wrong?"

Julian felt anxiety fill him. Had he messed up? Was he a bad kisser? Was his breath horrible? Did August not think of him in that way? He needed to know before he died of panic—Julian had a feeling that fear would be his end someday.

"No. I just remembered my favorite show is about to come on."

Julian laughed, wiping his face. "You idiot! You're the worst."

The two ended up watching television together, their fingers interlocked.


End file.
